Paris
by veintisiete
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si Paris y Julieta fueran amigos? ¿Y si Paris fuera el único que pudiera hacer feliz a Julieta de nuevo? ¿Y si Julieta besara a Paris? Bella/Jacob.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío, nada me pertenece

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. Plagiarme no es delito, es hacer el gilipollas.

**N/a**: Reconoceréis los tres primeros párrafos, los he cogido prestados de "Luna Nueva". Como sé que a Meyer no le importa (lololol) pues aquí voy. Disfrutadlo :

**Paris**

**Summary: **¿Qué habría pasado si Paris y Julieta fueran amigos? ¿Y si Paris fuera el único que pudiera hacer feliz a Julieta de nuevo? ¿Y si Julieta besara a Paris? Bella/Jacob.

-Perdona. Sé que mis sentimientos y los tuyos no son los mismos, Bella, pero te juro que no importa. Me alegro tanto de que te encuentres bien que tengo ganas de cantar, y eso, desde luego, es algo que a nadie le gustaría escuchar.

Su rió con su risa gutural en mi oído.

Jacob presionó su mejilla cálida contra la parte superior de mi cabeza. Sabía sin lugar a dudas qué sucedería si ladeaba el rostro y presionaba mis labios contra su hombro desnudo… Sería muy fácil. No habría necesidad de explicaciones esta noche.

Las mariposas asaltaron mi estómago mientras pensaba si volvía el rostro o no. Los nervios me traicionaron y me erguí de inmediato, asustada. Sentí una leve sensación de dejá vù cuando él se apartó de mí y abrió la puerta del coche, diciendo algo de que debía irme a descansar.

-Espera –susurré. –Sólo un momento –y tiré de su mano.

Ya no había cuentos de princesas hechos a mi medida, y ningún príncipe iba a volver para romper mi embrujo. Romeo se había ido y la obra había continuado sin él, dejando a una Julieta que sólo respiraba por inercia y que miraba sin ver nada. Hasta que llegó Paris, y todo pareció ir a mejor. ¿Qué habría pasado si Paris y Julieta fueran amigos? ¿Y si Paris fuera el único que pudiera hacer feliz a Julieta de nuevo? Y si… ¿Y si Julieta besara a Paris? ¿Se enfadaría Romeo?

Pero Romeo no iba a volver y Jacob se merecía todo lo que yo pudiera darle. Se merecía, por ejemplo, que me dejara abrazar por él de nuevo y que me rodeara con el brazo, atrayéndome hacia su pecho.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir al médico? –me preguntó. Los dedos de su mano buscaron la mía sin dudar ni un segundo cuando los entrelazó con los míos. Y me sentí cómoda, a gusto. Me sentí bien.

-Mmm. No.

Y pasó.

Apoyé mi mejilla fría con cuidado sobre su hombro, y él levantó nuestras manos unidas, poniéndoselas en cerca de su cuello. Sin apresurarme, giré el rostro y besé con suavidad la piel morena de su hombro. Fue un beso rápido, ligero, de prueba. Sentí como Jacob se incorporaba levemente y me miraba, inseguro.

-¿Bells? –murmuró. Su voz ronca me rodeó y fue como el empujón definitivo que necesitaba aquella noche.

Levanté un poco la cabeza y le miré. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que me hizo preguntarme si aquello estaba bien. Yo era un algo estropeado. Un objeto que había funcionado razonablemente bien pero que ahora estaba averiado. Jacob me había intentado reparar con sus manos, demasiado grandes como para ser hábiles, demasiado hábiles para ser tan grandes y ahora me miraba inseguro de qué hacer. Quizás pensaba que me había vuelto loca _de verdad_.

Me di cuenta pronto de que me había equivocado en todo. Jacob no me miraba como si estuviera loca. Jake me miraba como si por fin _no_ estuviera loca. La poca sangre que había vuelto a mi cara después de que se fuera _la zombi_ se concentró en mis mejillas cuando nuestras narices se rozaron y de pronto ya no estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Su olor me perforó la nariz, demasiado diferente como para marearme, pero a la vez agradable y familiar, y aquello era suficiente para mí.

Sus piernas temblaron bajo mis muslos cuando me sentó sobre ellas y una de sus manos se perdió en mi pelo, demasiado enmarañado para la ocasión. Con la otra rozó mi mejilla y nuestros labios se tocaron durante un segundo.

-_Bella_.

Suspiró. En realidad no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Mis manos actuaron solas, y eso estaba bien porque en el fondo me sentía culpable. Un latigazo me sacudió el estómago. Amaba a Jacob pero necesitaba a Edward. Y lo peor que es que Edward no me necesitaba a mí. Entonces, ¿lo hacía por despecho? ¿Podía ser yo tan egoísta como para hundir a Jake para salir yo a flote? Él no se merecía eso.

Le rocé la piel del cuello con las yemas de los dedos y su mano dejó libre mi pelo para posarla sobre mi espalda. Entonces, le besé. No fue mágico. No me mareé, ni nadie me empujó para asegurar el que yo siguiera viva. Pero fue bonito, fue reconfortante. Y Jacob era _mi_ Jacob.

Sus labios presionaron suavemente los míos y noté la diferencia enseguida. Eran cálidos, indecisos. Al principio se movieron sobre los míos con torpeza y nerviosismo. Su aliento rozó mi barbilla sentí un ligero clic en mi pecho, como si algo volviera a su lugar. Jadeé y apoyó su frente contra la mía, volviendo a besarme después.

-_Bella_.

Sus manos se deslizaron con cuidado por mi rostro, temblando. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no me dejara de abrazar. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Sentí su sonrisa contra la piel de mi boca y le respondí, sonriendo también.

Paris se acabó conformando con los restos de Julieta, y ella se esforzó en darle todo lo que quedaba de ella, sin escatimar nada.

--

_Nota de A: Sólo quería comentar un par de cosas, porque es que ya… me río por no enfadarme._

_i. En mi perfil pone QUE NO SOY STEPHENIE MEYER. Estoy un poco enfadándome por gente que me manda mensajes privados preguntándome que dónde he encontrado estas escenas. No quiero ser borde, ni maleducada, pero wir tiene su paciencia y a wir se le está acabando._

_ii. A la niñata esta que va dejando flammes a las chicas que escribimos en el fandom… Mira, "Dedícate al paro" (menudo nick) sinceramente, lo que hice cuando leí tu precioso RR fue plantearme si gente como tú sabía realmente como dejar un RR. Si no te gusta, critica, lo acepto. Pero que me diga alguien que escribe "ATREBES" que yo no me separo del canon ni para mear… agüita, como dicen en canarias._

_iii. Muchas gracias a Dermiel. XD. Lo pongo aquí porque no estás registrada por lo que no puedo responder nunca a tus RR. Si dejaras un mail o algo… pero ni eso LOL. En fin, que muchas gracias._

_iv. Espero que os haya gustado el fic. Es un regalo para "neyade", porque ella lo vale. Y no penséis que se me han olvidado los retos que algunos me pusieron en "Pequeña Embustera" XD, sólo que estoy medio enferma y aún no me he puesto. Pero los haré, palabra de wir._

_Y como dijo la gran Perla Shumajer. Son las doce y un minuto de la noche, salí a contar las estrellas del cielo pero sólo conté cien, corto y cambio._

_.wirhaven._


End file.
